Nick
Nick is a Teamless Scout TF2 Freak created by YouTube user Ebayusergreen Biography Nick's full name is Nick Joseph Turner Nick and his brother Fallout were just toddlers when they were adopted by an alien like species after getting rescued by a crumbling building. Nick and his brother don't remember anything about what happened when the building came down, all they know is that that they had a couple of other siblings that they don't even know if they even survived. They were both adopted by UPA '''agents and they were raised and taught to join the '''UPA. Nick loved everything about the '''UPA '''and wanted to learn everything that he could to get in and be one of the best agents as he could be. When Nick was officially hired by the '''UPA '''one of his first missions was to protect some kind of dubstep DJ as they performed at various concerts for around about a year making him love dubstep too death. Both Nick and Fallout were both good employees and they both grew in ranks pretty fast but somehow Fallout managed to get a higher rank than Nick, even though Nick does more missions and is more loyal to the agency than Fallout is, but somehow Fallout got a higher rank nick was mad at first but learned to accept that Fallout just got lucky is all. Nick knows that Fallout has the ability of revival but he doesn't really know that, that's the reason as to why Fallout has a higher rank. When Nick got back the agency knew that he was hooked on dubstep and that he couldn't get him off it, so they did the next best thing and gave him a dubstep gun which is now Nick's most Charest weapon and he always uses it in ranged fights. Personality and Behavior Nick was raised to help the innocent and punish and evil and help's an innocent person in need of help at all cost. Nick Always follows every rule no matter how stupid or unreasonable it is, though he has had some acceptions when he's working with Fallout especially. Powers and Abilities Nick is faster and stronger than a regular scout from the training his adopted parents gave him. After being in the agency for a while he was given a special backpack the has seemingly has an infinite amount of space in it after his brother Fallout complained to the agency about not having enough space to put their weapons. When Nick found out about Fallout having some kind of revival machine he was also given a choice to have a revival machine as well. He declined it for some unknown reason but was instead given a special kind of armor that when activated it wraps Nick in a highly durable armor. Since Nick has worked so hard in the agency he has earned these seemingly endless "Favors" that allows him to get anything from support, ammo, weapons, or supplies. Faults and Weaknesses Since Nick is so protective of the innocent its easy to persuade him to surrender easily. Even though Nick has a wide range of weapons he doesn't know how to use all of them which it could lead to winning or losing a fight if he pulls out the wrong weapon. When Nick disables his armor after a fight it takes time before he's able to use it again, especially if it's been severely damaged. Sometimes Nick's favors don't always come on time which could be deadly in the middle of a fight. Trivia * Nick was actually going to be some kind of personality before he was turned into his own character. Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Near-normal Category:Lawful Good Beings Category:Friendly Category:Teamless